


Loneliness

by LarrysGlassCloset



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is Human, Cas is lonely, Gen, he doesn't like being a human, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarrysGlassCloset/pseuds/LarrysGlassCloset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is incredibly lonely as a human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loneliness

How did Sam and Dean live like this? Cas could barely function. This bitter, pure _loneliness_ was crippling. The angels had always been so united, always together spiritually, even when in separate human vessels. He'd never considered what it might be like for humans, to be utterly alone. They could never have the same intimacy that the angels had shared.

Sometimes Dean looked at him sadly, like he somehow understood, but Cas knew he never could. How could Dean miss something he'd never had? But then...why did Cas think he had the right to miss something he didn't deserve?


End file.
